Un rêve mis de côté
by Les Kinagies
Summary: [Ange Phoenix] Depuis son plus jeune âge, il rêvait d'intégrer Poudlard pour rendre fier ses parents, pour devenir un parfait petit sorcier. Cependant, son rêve commença doucement mais sûrement à disparaître lorsque sa mère fut déclarée bipolaire. Puis il devint qu'un vague souvenir lorsque son père mourut. Mais ce n'était sans compter sur l'aide d'un professeur de potion.


**Disclamer**** :** Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas... Malheureusement !

**Titre :** Un rêve mis de côté

**Résumé :** Depuis son plus jeune âge, il rêvait d'intégrer Poudlard pour rendre fier ses parents, pour devenir un parfait petit sorcier. Cependant, son rêve commença doucement mais sûrement à disparaître lorsque sa mère fut déclarée bipolaire. Puis il devint qu'un vague souvenir lorsque son père mourut. Mais ce n'était sans compter sur l'aide d'un professeur de potion.

**Bêta :** Le logiciel Antidote. N'hésitez pas à me dire s'il y a trop de fautes et je fera appel à une bêta !

**Note :** À partir de maintenant et pour rassurer mes lecteurs, je vais poster mes avancées pour que vous sachiez où j'en suis dans toutes mes fanfictions !

_\- La vengeance des Malfoy, chapitre 9 : Commencé (100 mots environ)_

_\- Il ne faut pas mentir, chapitre 2 : En cours (2000 mots environ)_

_\- Les 100 façons de dire "Je t'aime", chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 mots environ)_

_\- Le coup du Destin, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Social Work, chapitre 8 : Pas commencé_

_\- J'aurai mon indépendance, chapitre 10 : Si vous souhaitez participer !_

_\- La prise en charge, chapitre 3 : En cours (1000 mots environ)_

_\- Certe Vivere, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- Echec et Mat, chapitre 1 : En cours (1000-2000 mots environ)_

_\- Une mission pour l'éternité, chapitre 2 : En cours (200 mots)_

_\- Retour à la réalité, chapitre 2 : En cours (1500 mots environ)_

_\- La Douleur, ensemble, chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 - 2000 mots environ)_

_\- Une situation inattendue, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Être un bon fils, chapitre 3 : En cours (200 - 300 mots)_

_\- Pour oublier, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Toujours en vie, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Entre Amour et Guerre, chapitre 2 : Commencé_

_\- L'honteux secret, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- La douleur de trop, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- Devoir de grandir, chapitre 1 : Pas commencé_

_\- Entre Guerre et Chasse, chapitre 3 : En cours (1000 mots)_

_\- Un rêve mis de côté, chapitre 1 : Pas commencé_

* * *

**Un rêve mis de côté**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Harry se souvenait de ce jour comme si c'était hier.

Il était tellement excité, tellement heureux d'intégrer cette école et ce, malgré le décès de son père. Il avait juste voulu vivre une vie de petit sorcier normal. Alors dès le matin, le brun s'était assis face à la fenêtre pour ne pas louper la moindre arrivée d'hiboux ou de chouette. Et une heure plus tard, son attente avait payé. Sa lettre pour Poudlard avait fini par arriver.

_COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

_Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

_Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers_

_Cher Mr Potter,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendrons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directrice-adjointe_

Mais au lieu de ressentir la joie que tout enfant devait éprouver en lisant ses lignes, le garçon s'était mis à pleurer tout en mettant une main sur sa bouche pour que sa mère ne l'entende pas.

Peu importe à quel point il rêvait d'aller là-bas, de se faire des amis, de faire sa première potion, de lancer son premier sortilège, ça n'avait aucune importance à ce moment-là, ni même maintenant, parce que Lily avait besoin de lui pour prendre ses potions, pour ne pas être dangereuse pour les autres, pour être consciente de son état, et ce, chaque jour de l'année.

De rage, il déchira la lettre, s'étouffant presque en retenant ses sanglots. Et pendant quelques instants, tout ce qui lui passa par l'esprit fut : _« j'aurais voulu avoir une mère normale, j'aurais voulu que papa soit encore là »_ … Mais la née-moldue était bipolaire et James n'était plus là.

\- Mon chéri ? appela une voix faible à l'étage. Tu peux venir m'aider s'il te plaît ? Le sol est encore sale !

\- J'arrive maman ! répondit le jeune sorcier en essuyant ses joues.

Peu importe que sa mère ait déjà nettoyé le sol au moins cinq fois depuis son réveil… c'était la femme la plus importante de toute sa vie et Harry serait toujours là pour elle… toujours.

Ce fut ainsi que les années passèrent, qu'Harry répondait toujours à la place de sa mère en disant qu'il avait un précepteur alors qu'en réalité, il passait sa journée à s'occuper d'elle sans recevoir d'éducation. Ce fut ainsi qu'il loupa sa première année, ainsi que sa deuxième, sa troisième et également sa quatrième année. Cependant, la « cinquième année » allait être différente des autres car il y avait les BUSES. De ce fait, un simple mot ne suffirait pas. Et lorsque le ministère se rendrait compte de son mensonge...

Fatigué, il se tapa le front contre la table.

_« Merlin, aidez-moi »_

* * *

Voici une nouvelle histoire !

Je dois avouer que dernièrement, j'étais bloquée. Je ne sais pas si c'est dû au fait d'être rentrée à l'université et d'avoir fait mes premiers partiels mais je ne parvenais pas à écrire une seule ligne sans l'effacer aussitôt.

Plusieurs suites devraient arriver d'ici peu, notamment celle de "La prise en charge".

J'espère en tout cas que cela vous aura plus et je vous dis à la prochaine !


End file.
